The present invention relates to article carriers and, more particularly, to a bag configured to carry racquets.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag includes a front wall, a rear wall positioned in spaced relation to the front wall in defining a longitudinal center axis, and opposing first and second side walls connecting the front wall and the rear wall. A bottom wall is coupled to the first and second side walls, the front wall, and the rear wall. An accessory compartment is defined by the front wall and the rear wall, the accessory compartment including an upper center portion, a first lower corner portion laterally offset from the center upper portion, and a second lower corner portion laterally offset from the center upper portion. An accessory compartment closing member is configured to close an opening to the accessory compartment between the front wall and the rear wall. The accessory compartment closing member extends within portions of both the first and second side walls. A racquet panel is coupled to the front wall, and a racquet compartment is defined by the front wall and the racquet panel. A racquet compartment closing member is coupled to the racquet panel and is configured to close at least a portion of an opening between the front wall and the racquet panel.
A carrying strap includes an upper end and a lower end, the upper end being coupled to the upper center portion of the accessory compartment proximate the longitudinal center axis. A releasable fastening member is coupled to the lower end of the strap. A first mating fastening member is coupled proximate the lower corner portion of the accessory compartment and is laterally offset from the longitudinal center axis. A second mating fastening member is coupled proximate the second lower corner portion of the accessory compartment and is positioned in spaced relation to the first mating fastening member and laterally offset from the longitudinal center axis. The releasable fastening member is configured to be selectively coupled to one of the first and second mating fastening members.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag includes a front wall, a rear wall positioned in spaced relation to the front wall, and an accessory compartment defined by the front wall and the rear wall. An accessory compartment closing member is positioned adjacent to the upper portion and extends from the first side to the second side of the accessory compartment. A racquet panel is coupled to the front wall, the racquet panel including opposing arcuate first and second side edges, a lower edge coupled to the first and second side edges and an upper edge positioned above the lower edge and coupled to the first and second side edges. The upper edge defines an upper opening between the racquet panel and the front wall. The racquet compartment is defined by the front wall and the racquet panel, and has a generally truncated egg-shaped cross section defined by the first and second side edges, the lower edge, and the upper edge of the racquet panel and configured to conform to the shape of a racquet head.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag comprises a front wall, a racquet panel coupled to the front wall and including first and second opposing side edges, a lower edge coupled to the first and second side edges, and an upper edge positioned above the lower edge and coupled to the first and second side edges. The upper edge defines an upper opening between the racquet panel and the front wall. A racquet compartment is defined intermediate the front wall and the racquet panel. A center partition is received within the racquet compartment and defines first and second racquet pockets, each configured to receive the head of a tennis racquet. A first racquet pocket closing member is coupled to the racquet panel and is configured to secure one of the first side edge and the second side edge of the racquet panel relative to the front wall. A second racquet pocket closing member is coupled to the racquet panel in spaced relation to the first racquet pocket closing member, the second racquet pocket closing member configured to secure one of the first side edge and the second side edge of the racquet panel relative to the front wall.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bag comprises a front wall, a rear wall positioned in spaced relation to the front wall, an accessory compartment defined intermediate the front wall and the rear wall, and a racquet compartment coupled to at least one of the rear wall and the front wall. An accessory compartment closing member is configured to close an opening to the accessory compartment between the front wall and the rear wall. The accessory compartment closing member extends from a first end upwardly within the second side wall to within the first side wall. A ball storage pocket is received within the accessory compartment and is coupled to at least one of the rear wall and the front wall, the ball storage compartment configured to receive a canister of tennis balls and being angled upwardly from horizontal.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bag comprises a support wall, a pocket coupled to the support wall, and a connector having a first end and a second end, the first end being coupled within the pocket. A fence hook is coupled to the second end of the connector.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag includes a front wall, a rear wall positioned in spaced relation to the front wall, and a accessory compartment defined intermediate the front wall and the rear wall. A racquet compartment is coupled to at least one of the front wall and the rear wall. A carrying strap is coupled to the accessory compartment, and a mobile phone holder is releasably coupled to the carrying strap.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag includes an accessory compartment including an upper portion and a lower portion, and a racquet compartment coupled to the accessory compartment. The racquet compartment includes an interior defined by opposing first and second sides, a bottom, and a top. At least one of the first and second sides of the racquet compartment includes an opening to the interior. A closing member is coupled to the at least one first and second sides of the racquet compartment and is configured to selectively close the opening. The first and second sides, the bottom and the top of the racquet compartment define a generally truncated egg-shaped cross-section configured to conform to the shape of a racquet head. A carrying strap extends from the upper portion of the accessory compartment to the lower portion of the accessory compartment.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bag comprises a storage compartment having upper and lower portions, a carrying strap having a first end and a second end, the first end coupled to the upper portion of the storage compartment and the second end coupled to the lower portion of the storage compartment. The carrying strap includes a first support portion, a padded portion, and a plurality of loops coupling the padded portion to the support portion. A carrying handle is coupled proximate the upper portion of the storage compartment and includes a use mode of operation in which the carrying handle extends above the upper portion of the storage compartment, and a storage mode of operation in which the carrying handle is secured intermediate the padded portion and at least one of the loops.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bag is configured to store a racquet having a head, a throat coupled to the head, and a handle coupled to the throat. The bag includes an accessory compartment, and racquet compartment coupled to the accessory compartment. The racquet compartment includes a top, a bottom, opposing first and second sides, a first wall, a second coupled to the first wall, and an opening defined at the top between the first wall and the second wall. A releasable securing member is positioned at the top of the racquet compartment and is configured to releasably secure the first wall to the second wall. The releasable securing member surrounds the throat of the racquet such that the racquet is secured thereby.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bag is configured to carry a racquet including a head, a handle, and a throat connecting the handle to the head. The bag includes a front wall, a racquet panel coupled to the front wall, and a racquet compartment defined intermediate the front wall and the racquet panel. The racquet compartment includes a top, a bottom, opposing first and second sides, and is configured to retain the head of the racquet. The top of the racquet compartment includes an opening configured to receive the throat of the racquet. A retaining strap extends proximate the top of the racquet compartment intermediate the front wall and the racquet panel. A releasable securing member operably couples to the retaining strap and is configured to selectively couple the retaining strap to the front wall and the racquet panel. The retaining strap is configured to pass through an opening proximate the throat of the racquet to retain the racquet handle in a desired position.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a convertible bag includes a front wall, a rear wall positioned in spaced relation to the front wall, and a storage compartment defined intermediate the front wall and the rear wall. A convertible pocket is coupled to the rear wall and includes an interior and an opening in communication with the interior. A retaining member is configured to be removably received within the interior of the convertible pocket by passing though the opening. A first end of a strap is coupled to the retaining member, while a releasable fastening member is coupled to a second end of the carrying strap. A mating fastening member is coupled to the rear wall and is configured to releasably couple to the releasable fastening member thereby coupling the second end of the strap to the rear wall.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a convertible tennis bag includes a front wall, a rear wall positioned in spaced relation to the front wall and including upper and lower ends, and an accessory compartment defined intermediate the front wall and the rear wall. A racquet panel is coupled to the front wall, and a racquet compartment is defined intermediate the front wall and the racquet panel. A first carrying strap assembly includes a sling strap having an upper end and a lower end, the upper end being configured to be releasably coupled proximate the upper end of the rear wall. A releasable fastening member is coupled to the lower end of the sling strap.
A second carrying strap assembly includes a first backpack strap and a second backpack strap, each backpack strap having an upper and a lower end, the upper end of the first backpack strap being coupled to the upper end of the second backpack strap, wherein the upper end of the first backpack strap and the upper end of the second backpack strap are configured to be releasably coupled proximate the upper end of the rear wall. A first releasable fastening member is coupled to the lower end of the first backpack strap, and a second releasable fastening member is coupled to the lower end of the second backpack strap. A first mating fastening member is coupled proximate the lower end of the rear wall and is configured to releasably couple with one of the releasable fastening members. A second mating fastening member is coupled proximate the lower end of the rear wall in spaced relation to the first mating fastening member and is configured to releasably couple with one of the releasable fastening members. The first carrying strap assembly is interchangeable with the second carrying strap assembly, the first carrying strap assembly configured for use in a one strap sling mode of operation and the second carrying strap assembly configured for use in a two strap backpack mode of operation.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag includes an accessory compartment, a racquet compartment positioned in spaced relation to the accessory compartment, and a cooler compartment positioned in spaced relation to the racquet compartment, the cooler compartment including an insulated lining.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tennis bag includes an accessory compartment including an open top, and a racquet compartment coupled to the accessory compartment and configured to retain a racquet. A draw string is supported by the accessory compartment and is configured to close the open top of the accessory compartment.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.